This invention relates in general to mixing devices and deals more particularly with an improved device for mixing pressurized fluent materials.
The gases and liquid materials utilized in many specialized industrial applications and processes, as, for, example, in CO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 laser applications and gas and liquid chromatography, are relatively expensive when purchased in ready-mixed form.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved device for general purpose gas, liquid or gas and liquid mixing applications and which offers a viable alternative to the use of ready-mixed fluent materials in specialized processes where such pre-mixed materials are required.